Griffonstone Sound
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: When one war ends, a new era begins. In Equestria, it is the 'Hippie Era'. from the ashes, a new sound emerged, a heavier sound. Equestria is going to get their first taste of heavy metal, courtesy of the Griffon Kingdom. I was influenced by askbubblelee on DA to write this one shot


**My Little Pony: Griffonstone Sound**

 **Chapter 1: Musical Revival**

 **(I always was a fan of Black Sabbath growing up. I wrote this wondering if a band of their style can fit in Equestria?)**

When the Second Equestrian War ended with the Griffons pushing the Equestrian invaders out of the Griffon Kingdom, a second revolution came. This one was welcomed by griffons and griffon-hybrids. The ban on singing and music was lifted from the Griffon Kingdom. This revolution came in the form of music, and the Griffons perfected a new style.

During the 'Hippie Era', the war brought the rise of the Equality Movement. Figures like the hippogriff Wilhelmina whom were veterans of the war wanted peace. The former colonel once said: 'I would rather hold the hand of a friend, no matter the species, instead of a gun'. Yet the memories of war had influenced a brand new sound: heavy metal.

One of the founding bands of the 'Griffonstone Sound' is a band called Nightwing. In this band, a Chefal Hippogriff named Wilhelmina and a griffon named Gabby are the guitarists and very talented ones. This band of griffons were going to start their first ever tour in Equestria. Their vocalist is Gallus. The bass player is Galena, and the drummer is Gilda.

Galena is the one that gave this band their style in one sentence, "If ponies and griffons play so much money to see scary movies, let's make scary music". This band became very popular in the Underground Scene in Griffonstone, and now it was time to set a course for a new proving ground. One where critics may be a lot harsher. That is Equestria.

"We totally got this, we can show the ponies how cool we are," said Gilda,

"Yeah! We got a style all our own, they won't know what hit them!" cheered Gabby,

"Ponies can be tough customers though, we may not hit the ground running," said Galena,

"Still, we have to try, as long as we have doing what we love, no one can stop us," said Wilhelmina,

During this time, there was a lot of experimenting, especially in the world of music. Different sounds and different influences were mixed into the melting pot. They got their first concert at a gathering festival outside of Appleloosa. At first, the pony they spoke to was a little weary of these griffons, and the band name 'Nightwing' but gave them a shot.

The 'Capricorn Reef Jam' is a place where a lot of bands get their breaks, "Look at all of them, having such a good time, you'd rarely ever see anything like this in Griffonstone," said Gilda, where the law banning singing was only lifted a year ago. Gilda wondered how these ponies would react to the newer, bigger sound that came from their homeland?

Ponies and many other species were in the crowds which gathered in the thousands. A free music concert was always a nice place to listen to music, talk, and hang out with other species from dragons, to hybrids, and even a few griffons. The band was setting up for their first ever concert in Equestria. Some critics expected them to fall on their beaks.

No one in Equestria ever knew the Griffon Kingdom having a music scene. This was the first time a band from a different scene was coming to play. Princess Ghislaine, Galena, and Gilda were doing some sound checks. These veterans were armed to play music. For Wilhelmina and Gabby, it is a Fender Stratocaster and for Galena it is the Rickenbacker 4003.

"True, but let's give them a show none the less, they can decide if they like it," said Gabby,

"No matter their opinions, we play our hearts out, we enter and leave with our beaks held high," said Wilhelmina,

"Honestly, I don't think any pony has ever a guitar sound like ours," said Gallus, making a fair point

"First time for everything," said Gilda with a wink, standing by her bandmates as she did during her tours of service,

"Let's do this," agreed Galena, and got out to the 'Capricorn Reef Jam' for the first time,

They grinned in each other. Gallus looked as ready as he is. Gilda was at the drums, and Galena, Gabby and Wilhelmina were ready at the guitar and bass. Gallus came up to the microphone. All of the eyes of the crowds of species gather focused on them, "Umm...Hi everyone...everypony, we want to thank you all for coming today, and enjoy the show,"

Those that have been to their concerts in the Griffonstone Underground never forget them. Their style is described as dark and gritty much like some of the industrial areas of the Griffon Kingdom and Equestria. If there are those out there that like horror movies, than Nightwing is the band to see. Nightwing shows that there is, in fact, a dark side to music.

Rumors spread through the musical world of this new and heavier type of rock music from Griffonstone and the Griffon Kingdom that was different from the sounds of Equestria. This is Equestria's first taste, _'Here we go'_ Wilhelmina thought, playing an instrumental to introduce their song. Galena helped on bass and Gabby on second guitar for the second,

 **Revolution in their minds - the children start to march**  
 **Against the world in which they have to live**  
 **and all the hate that's in their hearts**  
 **They're tired of being pushed around**  
 **and told just what to do**  
 **They'll fight the world until they've won**  
 **and love comes flowing through**

 **Children of tomorrow live in the tears that fall today**  
 **Will the sun rise up tomorrow bringing peace in any way?**  
 **Must the world live in the shadow of atomic fear?**  
 **Can they win the fight for peace or will they disappear?**

 **So you children of the world,**  
 **listen to what I say**  
 **If you want a better place to live in**  
 **spread the words today**  
 **Show the world that love is still alive**  
 **you must be brave**  
 **Or you children of today are**  
 **Children of the Grave, Yeah!**

 **(Note: For my OC Wilhelmina, look to my story 'Thunder in the West' This is a griffon (and griffon-hybrid) version of Black Sabbath)**


End file.
